


(Never) Left Behind

by Fanlady



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Character Death, Miss typo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlady/pseuds/Fanlady
Summary: Semuanya masih sama, tak ada yang berubah. Kecuali satu. Tak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sana. Hanya ia sendiri. /Day 3 : prompt #5 “No one’s there” dari Killu, dan prompt #6 “Alone” dari Meltavi





	

**“(Never) Left Behind”**

A BoBoiBoy fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta

Warnings : AU, elemental!siblings, **death chara(s)** , OOC.

A/N :

Ini drabble ketiga~ Untunglah bisa kelar hari ini juga. Drabble hari ini mengambil prompt #5 “ **No one’s there”** dari **Killu** , dan prompt #6 **“Alone”** dari **Meltavi**

Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

 

“Nah, kita sudah sampai.”

 

Taufan melirik ke luar jendela mobil, ke arah rumah yang telah ditinggalinya sejak kecil. Rumah yang selama hampir tiga bulan penuh tak pernah dilihatnya lagi. Pintu mobil dibukakan, dan sang ibu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Taufan turun.

 

“Hati-hati,” ucap ibu Taufan saat ia membantu putranya itu untuk duduk di kursi roda yang telah disiapkannya. Setelah yakin Taufan telah duduk dengan nyaman, ia kemudian mendorong kursi roda masuk ke dalam rumah.

 

Rumah itu sunyi. Jendela dan pintu-pintunya tertutup, membuat suasana di dalam sedikit temaram. Sangat berkebalikan dengan cuaca cerah di luar. Taufan membiarkan sang ibu mendorong kursi rodanya hingga ke ruang keluarga, sebelum kemudian berlalu untuk membuka jendela-jendela agar suasana sedikit lebih terang.

 

Setelah ditinggal sendirian oleh ibunya, Taufan hanya duduk diam sambil menatap ke sekeliling. Ini rumahnya, tempatnya dibesarkan. Rumah ini selalu terasa hangat baginya, selalu membuatnya tak sabar ingin pulang setiap kali ia pergi ke luar. Tapi sekarang tempat ini terasa begitu dingin. Tak ada lagi suara canda dan tawa yang mengisi setiap sudutnya. Tak ada lagi suara ribut pertengkaran. Tak ada suara langkah berderap dari orang yang berlarian saling berkejaran ke sana-kemari.

 

_Tak ada lagi siapa-siapa di sini. Hanya ia sendiri._

 

Taufan sedikit membungkuk saat merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Wajahnya yang memang telah kehilangan warna sejak beberapa bulan belakangan semakin memucat sementara ia perlahan mulai kehabisan napas. Taufan berjuang untuk menarik kembali udara masuk ke paru-parunya, tapi kenangan yang menggantung di setiap sisi rumah ini seolah menekannya dari segala arah.

 

“Taufan!”

 

Taufan mendnegar sang ibu berderap panik ke arahnya. Ia tak ingin membuat ibunya cemas lagi, tapi saat ini Taufan benar-benar tak berdaya. Untuk entah-ke-berapa-kalinya, Taufan berharap ia sudah mati. Ia berharap dirinya juga bisa menghilang.

 

_Sama seperti mereka._

 

“Taufan, cobalah tarik napas pelan-pelan. Ayo, kau pasti bisa, sayang. Ibu ada di sini. Ibu masih bersamamu.”

 

Tangan sang ibu menggenggam tangannya, dan Taufan balas mencengkeramnya erat, seolah hidupnya bergantung pada itu. Dan memang benar.

 

Perlahan, Taufan akhirnya bisa bernapas lagi. Ia masih sedikit megap-megap, tapi setidaknya masih ada udara yang berbaik hati mangisi paru-parunya. Taufan memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menarik napas dalam.

 

“Sudah baikan?” ibu Taufan bertanya seraya mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya. Taufan mengangguk lemah. Ia membiarkan sang ibu mendekapnya dan memberinya kehangatan. Rasanya begitu dingin di sini, tapi pelukan sang ibu membuatnya kembali merasa hangat dan nyaman.

 

“Kau mau istirahat di kamar, sayang?” tanya ibu Taufan. Taufan merasakan jantungnya kembali berdenyut nyeri, namun ia akhirnya mengangguk.

 

Kursi roda Taufan didorong pelan menyusuri lorong menuju ke arah kamarnya. Dulu kamar itu milik mereka bertiga. Tapi kini hanya ada Taufan sendiri.

 

Saat pintu itu berderit membuka, ia nyaris saja tekena serangan lagi. Napasnya memburu, dan jantungnya berdebar cepat, saat aroma kamar itu memasuki indra penciumannya. Pemandangan yang disaksikannya membuat Taufan hampir tak mampu menahan luapan rasa rindu.

 

Ibu Taufan hendak mendorong kursi rodanya masuk, tapi Taufan menahannya. Dengan tangannya, ia memberi isyarat agar sang ibu meninggalkannya sendiri. Ibunya terlihat tak rela bila harus meninggalkannya, apalagi dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Namun Taufan hanya mengangguk kecil untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin.

 

“Kalau ada apa-apa, beri isyarat suapaya ibu tahu, oke? Kau bisa mengetuk meja, atau apa lah, yang penting buatlah supaya ibu bisa mendengarnya. Kau mau melakukannya, ‘kan?” pinta ibu Taufan cemas. Taufan mengangguk dan tersenyum menenangkan. Sang ibu memberinya kecupan sekilas di dahi, sebelum akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan Taufan seorang diri.

 

Taufan menggerakkan kursi rodanya dengan hati-hati hingga ia tiba di depan sebuah ranjang tingkat. Seprai kuning membalut kasur beserta sepasang bantal dan bantal guling di tingkatan bawah, dengan selimut berwarna senada terlipat rapi di atasnya. Sementara kasur di tingkat atas didominasi dengan warna biru tua.

 

Mata Taufan kemudian bergulir ke arah sebuah _single bed_ yang terletak hanya beberapa meter dari ranjang tingkat itu. Warna merah di sana terlihat sangat mencolok. Dan Taufan mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Kamar ini benar-benar tak berubah. Semua masih berada di tempatnya masing-masing sejak ditinggalkan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Yang berbeda hanya satu.

 

 _Tak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sana_. Hanya Taufan. _Sendirian_.

 

Taufan mendorong kursi rodanya mendekat ke arah ranjang tingkat. Perlu usaha keras sebelum akhirnya ia bisa menarik diri bangun dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur bawah. Aroma sampo bayi masih bisa tercium dari bantal yang ditidurinya. Dan Taufan tak perlu memejamkan mata untuk bisa membayangkan sang adik kembar yang tengah berbaring di tempatnya saat ini.

 

Dulu. Sebelum kejadian itu menghancurkan semuanya.

 

Taufan berguling dan memandang tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Selimut merahnya terlipat asal-asalan, khas sang kakak yang selalu terburu-buru. Taufan tak perlu tidur di sana agar bisa menghirup aroma familiar itu. Parfum beraroma maskulin yang sedikit menyengat. Kesukaan Halilintar.

 

Walau mereka kembar identik, tapi mereka bertiga memiliki selera yang berbeda. Taufan lebih menyukai aroma parfum yang segar. Halilintar memilih yang sedikit lebih menyengat. Sementara Gempa selalu beraroma seperti bayi, tak peduli walau umur mereka sudah hampir menginjak usia dewasa.

 

Mata Taufan perlahan terpejam. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak sekian lama, ia merasa damai. Berada kembali di rumahnya, di kamarnya —kamar mereka, mampu menyembuhkan kondisi psikisnya jauh lebih baik daripada semua terapi yang didapatnya di rumah sakit. Rasa rindunya pada mereka memang nyaris tak terbendung, tapi dengan berada di sini, entah bagaimana Taufan tak lagi merasa terlalu kesepian. Seolah mereka telah kembali padanya, duduk di sampingnya, dan mereka bisa berbagi cerita lagi. Sama seperti dulu.

 

Taufan berharap mereka tak meninggalkannya sendiri di sini. Bukankah mereka bertiga telah berjanji untuk selalu bersama? Lalu kenapa Halilintar dan Gempa hanya pergi berdua tanpa mengajaknya? Apa ... mereka sudah melupakannya?

 

_“Bodoh, mana mungkin kami melupakanmu?”_

 

Taufan membuka mata dan melihat sang kakak berdiri di depannya dengan tangan tersilang di depan dada.

 

“Halilintar ...”

 

Taufan terkejut, bukan hanya karena kemunculan mendadak kakak kembarnya, tapi juga karena suaranya telah kembali. Suara yang ikut direnggut darinya saat kecelakaan itu, bersama kedua saudara kembarnya.

 

“Kak Taufan memang selalu lambat, sih.”

 

Seorang lagi yang sangat dirindukan Taufan muncul. Senyum yang terukir di wajahnya sama sekali tak berubah, persis seperti yang ada di ingatan Taufan.

 

“Gempa ...”

 

Taufan tak mampu berkata-kata. Bukan karena suaranya kembali hilang, namun karena rasa rindu yang membuncah membuat tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

 

“Makanya, lain kali jangan sampai terlambat, dong. Kami tidak mau menunggumu lagi kalau kau sampai telat,” kata Halilintar, sedikit ketus. Namun sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman.

 

Gempa mengulurkan tangannya, dan Taufan tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyambutnya.

 

“Kita pergi sama-sama, ya? Kita sudah janji tidak akan berpisah, ‘kan?” ujar Gempa seraya tersenyum lebar.

 

Taufan mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum lebar. Bersama, mereka melangkah pergi meninggalkan semua duka dan kepedihan.

 

Taufan bersyukur, ternyata mereka tidak meninggalkannya sendiri. Mereka tetap menunggunya, mengajaknya pergi bersama-sama. Karena sampai kapanpun, mereka tetap tak akan terpisah.

 

 


End file.
